A known apparatus for developing individual photographic emulsion carriers in the form of sheets has two or more processing tanks. Sheets to be processed are continuously conveyed through one tank and into the next by pairs of transporting rollers in the tanks.
A difficulty with such apparatus is that the leading end of a sheet issuing from a first tank must be turned through nearly 180 degrees in order to enter the following tank. Currently, this is accomplished by means of a fixed guide located between the last pair of transporting rollers of an upstream tank and the first pair of transporting rollers of the neighboring downstream tank. Guides of this type are shown, for example, in the German patent 36 14 253.
The preceding arrangement damages the leading ends as well as the emulsions of the sheets. This leads to reductions in quality which are unacceptable to customers, especially during the development of paper copies of photographs.